While there are a number of decorative lights in the prior art, none include the combination of features disclosed here.
US 2009/0073678 discloses battery operated sconces, battery operated chandeliers, battery operated candles and candles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,022 discloses a prewired chandelier having a supporting stem with radially extended arms hingedly connected to the stem to permit them to be folded into a more compact form without disturbing the prewiring.
US 2010/0001662 discloses an electric lighting lamp or bulb having an LED light source mounted to a candle base, where driver circuitry for the LED light source is housed within the candle base. A transparent envelope encloses the LED light source, and the lamp presents the appearance of a traditional candle and/or of an incandescent candelabra or chandelier-type lamp or bulb.
US 20040095762 discloses an ornamental article is disclosed that is spherical in shape and has a plurality of clear cups covering the surface of the sphere with their open end facing outward. The ornamental article has a plurality of lighting strings each with a plurality of lights, with a light from each string extending through the bottom of each of the cups. A control circuit energizes the lights of each of the plurality of lighting strings to produce different lighting patterns for the lights. The light is refracted through the clear material of the cups to enhance the ornamental quality of the ornamental assembly.
Consequently, none of the existing devices discloses a readily portable, easy to install, versatile, battery powered, decorative light of the type discussed below.